User talk:Emptylord
Reply Hey there, nice to meet you. Currently I am busy at the moment, but I'll return in a couple of weeks. Energy X ∞ 15:17, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Message Well, it's been a long time since I contacted you, so could you help us out on two things? 1. We can't exactly decide on spacing. Could you offer us some advice on that? Energy X ∞ 13:22, August 11, 2019 (UTC) : Spacing is a matter of preference. I prefer spacing; most communities I edit prefer to use spacing for (e.g. League of Legends); and I establish using spaces on new communities that I start as part of my role. It simulates tab-indenting, which is good practice for anyone with an interest in coding and the reasons you would use it as a code is the same as I why I advocate using it in the editor - readability. Tabs are technically supported in the editor but browsers make them hard to access due to the keyboard button being re-assigned (you could, in theory, copy ' ' to your clipboard and just paste it when needed. Tab-indenting It does technically have a cost (i.e. server cost), but that cost is negligible AND I would argue the cost is completely off-set by the value it provides. I would recommend starting a discussion about what practice the community would prefer to use, and highlight the benefits you see. �� Emptylord (talk) 13:44, August 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, with the last active user having announced retirement, there's basically no community left, unfortunately. Energy X ∞ 20:00, August 12, 2019 (UTC) ::: Then I guess you should just discuss with the specific objector. �� Emptylord (talk) 20:06, August 12, 2019 (UTC) 2. We could use more editors around, or at least some sort of awareness that this site exists. Again, what can be done? Energy X ∞ 13:22, August 11, 2019 (UTC) : As for bolstering visitors, you could try contacting the Might and Magic Reddit and asking them to include the wiki to the links in their rail. �� Emptylord (talk) 13:44, August 11, 2019 (UTC) ::I think they already have that, but I should check for that. Is there anything else that can be done? Energy X ∞ 20:00, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :::That's the million dollar question, I'm afraid. Fandoms are in a unique position that most people know that "free online walkthroughs/guides" exist, so if people aren't using them - the issue could be a lack of interest in the game itself, which might not be solvable by you. �� Emptylord (talk) 20:06, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Oh, one more thing. I am taking a break this week, so could you watch over the site while I am gone? Energy X ∞ 20:02, August 12, 2019 (UTC) : I can check in, certainly. Is there something you expect to happen? �� Emptylord (talk) 20:06, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :: Just to keep people from vandalism, which is rare anyway. Energy X ∞ 02:22, August 13, 2019 (UTC)